redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Joseph the Weasel
Hi Joseph the Weasel, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 03:03, April 12, 2010 Hi mate! Hi mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll like it as much as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! There's lots of people to go to. Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If yer need any ideas for a fanfic, look around! Somewriters are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Peony Laminar, Segalia, Ladyamber88 and heaps more! I hope we could become friends? Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 03:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S Could you please check out my fanfics? You don't have to, but I would like to know yore opinions. Hi! Welcome to Redwall Wiki mate. As Laria said, if you need (or want) help, just ask around. I'd be great if you could post some of yore other stories on here, i'm sure people would read them. I'll be seein' yew around!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello and welcome Joseph the Weasel! hope you have a blast here, and I hope we could be friends? I love the Mask! I wished he wouldn't 'ave died though :( Well see ye 'round, an' once again Welcome!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 00:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! I'm Bluestripe the Wild, but you can call me Blue. I want to be your friend, if you want to be mine, sign under the 'Friends' category on my page. If you need any help, don't worry about asking me. I'll be glad to help. Please take a look at this, this, and either this or this. I hope you enjoy it here and we become good friends. Bye! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) BTW, what's your user name on Youtube? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:28, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Joseph the Weasel! Well thank you, twas very kind of ye to say so :D do you do any drawing? well talk to ya later mate!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 18:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome, or late welcome to Redwall Wiki! You've survived nearly a month! Congratulations, me matey! I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 18:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) May I ask why you have my character's name(Shayra Darkblaze)under after youyr message on Thorn's talk page?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 16:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey there! Ahoy,matey! Glad you found me!Redwall wars wiki?First time I hear this!It should be fun!--Mellus 10:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC)Mellus Sure I'll be yore friend and try not to shoot you. :). If you ever need help ye can ask me.-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 16:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) OMG YOU'RE ON HERE TOO??!! THAT'S INCREDIBLE!!!!!! Btw I'm Kalza from deviantART ----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 12:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Update! Update on The Saga. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 01:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I hate to say this but only REAL Redwall characters are allowed on category pages such as Category:Grey characters----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 23:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn Simply put...THE SAGA! 18:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC)